Power Replication
Power Replication is the ability to temporarily duplicate the abilities of other magical beings within proximity and reproduce and use them at will. It's a psychic base ability and is an extremely rare power. Application There are two types of Power Replication: *Tapping into a persons emotions psychically, as it's the foundation for all powers, and access the trigger for their power and recreate/use it. An extension of someone's Empathy. *Tap into a persons mind/thoughts psychically, and access their power to recreate/use it. An extension of someone's Telepathy. Strength and Skill The strength of ones gift varies depending on the strength and skill of the user. However, even in the hands of first time as well as inexperience users, the ability to duplicate the powers of others is an exceptionally strong gift, as it grants them access to duplicate nearly every known power within the universe. When Phoebe Halliwell developed her power of empathy she found that she could use it to duplicate the powers of the people around her with a simply look, often by narrowing and focusing her eyes on her intended target. Also, Phoebe can mentally maintain a connection with any power she replicates and can use them with relative ease. Zachary learned to use his telepathy to tap into other peoples mind to duplicate their powers as well as mentally maintain a connection with the powers he replicates, and can use them with relative ease. Zachary who is a more experienced user's can replicate many different powers in quick succession and can even replicate the powers of extremely powerful beings, such as Elders. For users, the true strength of Power Replication lies within the ability to render some of the most devastating powers ineffective when used against them, because while replicating another person's power does not subtract or weaken the strength of their power, their power would still not harm you. Empathy The power of empathy is a supremely powerful gift which grants the users many different abilities that they can utilize. One of them being the power to duplicate the powers of the people around you, simply by tapping into another person's emotions, which is the very foundation of their magic. *High Resistance: Inexperienced user's of Power Replication can display this ability while replicating powers. A inexperienced user, Phoebe Halliwell, was able to withstand Piper's three telekinetic attacks. In fact they barely had any effect on her indicating that with more experience she can possess complete Immunity. Telepathy A Telepath would simply tap into another person's thought/mind and recreate the other person's power and use it as if it was their own. This is the most powerful skill within this power, which is why only extremely powerful Telepaths can use it. Zachary was the only Telepath to use this power. *Immunity: More experienced user's of Power Replication develop complete immunity to the power replicated. Zachary was immune to the power of Molecular Immobilization. Limitation This power has a few limitation; these are: *So far, users can only replicate one power at a time. *With first time users it takes a few seconds to duplicate a power. However, a lot of practice will improve this. *Both Phoebe and Zachary can only duplicate the power of those near as well as around them. *Once an individual is out of their presence, they can not access that individual's powers This was proven with Enola, she could sense that someone was trying to tap into her powers and use it for themselves, so she hid away in a cave in the magic school to cut them off. See Also * Immunity * High Resistance * Power Channeling * Power Manipulation Category:Powers